


el de las camisas

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Dennis le regala camisas a MacoTodas las razones por las que Dennis odia a Mac





	el de las camisas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstaires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstaires/gifts).



> Spoilers entre la primera y la décima temporada. Es la una y media de la mañana, yo sólo pido comprensión.

En el momento en el que Mac da un paso en el umbral del bar, el rostro de Dennis se retuerce en una mueca involuntaria. Más adelante, cuando desglose el momento y la situación, concederá que parte de la culpa la tiene la iluminación de Paddy’s. Quizá no haya que ir tan al detalle, todos los bares y no sólo su antro eligen cuidadosamente su iluminación en base a la simple premisa de no tener que verle la cara a la persona que tienes delante. Así que es posible que esa luz que baila entre el amarillento y el verde enfermizo magnifique e incida en el horrible tono mostaza de la camisa de Mac, que a Dennis se le escape ese “qué llevas puesto” con una mueca de disgusto inmediata, que sus dedos acudan como una polilla a la luz para tocar porque Mac está ahí, así que por qué no iba a hacerlo. 

No lo quiere llamar exageración, cada una de sus reacciones está debidamente justificada, incluso cuando engancha el índice en el hueco de uno de los botones inferiores de la camisa- aunque usar ese término es ser extremadamente flexible. 

Como siempre con la ropa de Mac, la tela es áspera y demasiado fina, casi papel de seda. Mac la aparta de sus manos de un tirón y Dennis se yergue de nuevo tras la barra. La costumbre (y es ya una rutina) es que estos contactos duran un segundo más de lo que sería apropiado, una cosa que Dennis ya ha llegado a esperar y que tolera, que casi atesora como una pequeña victoria. Cuánto puede prolongar el contacto, cuánto puede presionar y estirar los límites de Mac hasta que se aburre de su atención. 

Mac, por supuesto, ignora cualquier inflexión negativa que pueda haber tenido la voz o la expresión de Dennis, le sonríe tan amplio que la comisura de sus ojos se pliega en pequeñas arrugas y algo se le cierra en el estómago.

—Es genial, ¿eh? —gira sobre sí mismo, flexiona los brazos. La camisa es otra de esas cosas que habrá encontrado al fondo de cualquier mercadillo de garaje o cubo de basura. Un trapo raído y de un amarillo que le ataca personalmente con el que enseñar los tatuajes como si fueran medallas de guerra. Le cuesta un mundo no poner los ojos en blanco.  
—Nunca pensé que diría esto —y es consciente de que su voz sale cortante, muy diferente de ese tono vacío con el que suena en su cabeza—, pero por favor vuelve a las camisetas. 

Dennis se reclina sobre la barra del bar y el contacto de la tela se queda en la punta de sus dedos, desagradable, como miles de patitas que arañan cada uno de sus poros. Hay una bayeta una hilera de vasos sucios a su derecha, una respuesta instantánea para tener algo en lo que ocupar las manos mientras Mac se sienta en el taburete. 

Abre el grifo y deja que el agua salga caliente, que salga casi hirviendo, y frota vidrio y los dedos y el dorso de la mano, hasta que tiene la piel roja. Baja la mirada en un gesto practicado antes de que algo vulnerable se refleje en el rostro de Mac, o ponga los ojos en blanco y diga “seguro, Den”, y él enjuague el vaso mientras calcula la ventana de oportunidad que tendrá para quemar ese adefesio que Mac llama ropa y pretende meter en su apartamento. 

 

*

 

A mediados de su quinto año de convivencia, Dennis compra una camisa azul que le viene dos tallas grande. No es el color de Mac, pero es el color de Dennis y eso tiene que bastar. 

No saca la camisa de la bolsa y lo deja todo encima de la mesa de la cocina con excesivo cuidado. Está lo suficientemente a la vista como para que llame la atención, no lo suficiente como para que sea algo provocado: la combinación perfecta de un movimiento fortuito y descuidado. Después, espera los tres cuartos de hora que le lleva a Mac llegar al apartamento desde su último mensaje de texto. 

Mac es un animal de costumbres, y como tal entra como un mastodonte en el piso, con pisadas que resuenan por todo el pasillo y un saludo cantarín. A veces su voz es tan estridente que le golpea salvajemente los tímpanos, le encoge algo desagradable y tenso en el estómago. Respira hondo y modula su tono acorde a la situación, “ey” dejando que vibre contra el botellín de cerveza, sin levantar la mirada del móvil. 

Desde su breve idilio con la mafia unos meses antes, Mac ha cogido la costumbre de engominarse el pelo hacia atrás. Dennis lo desaprueba enormemente, por supuesto, pero a estas alturas los insultos han perdido fuelle y la respuesta de Mac ha sido más que vehemente, potenciada por un total de cero apoyo por parte del resto del grupo en guiar a Mac por el buen camino. Ante la primera pega, Mac abrió mucho los ojos y “me estás diciendo que este peinado no es gángster, Dennis, porque yo creo que sí”, que fue todo lo que hacía falta para que Dennis remarcase su argumento: “estoy diciendo que parece que una vaca te ha lamido la cabeza. Dee, tú eres afín con el mundo animal, por favor, apoyo”. 

Por supuesto, a Dee siempre le hace gracia la insistencia y facilidad absurda con la que Dennis se enreda en los asuntos de Mac. Y Charlie… No se puede contar con Charlie, Charlie es un traidor a la causa. 

(—Yo creo que te queda bien —y la idea de que Mac acepte consejo de alguien que aún tenía restos de heces en el pelo antes que Dennis, que _Dennis_ , es simplemente. Ridículo—, muchas menos posibilidades de que se queme o se enrede con un hierro. 

Lo que hace que la expresión de Mac cambie por completo, seria y con la barbilla en alto. 

—Es importante que no puedan agarrarte del pelo en cualquier pelea, todo el mundo sabe eso, Dennis.  
—Bueno, definitivamente se les quedaría la mano pegada.)

Pero no le preocupa demasiado, cuando Mac tiene algo en la cabeza es difícil disuadirle de manera directa, siempre hay otras rutas que seguir para eso. 

Por eso espera armado de paciencia y, cuando Mac vuelve a la cocina, con una camiseta y pantalones de chándal y se abre una cerveza y aún no ha abierto la estúpida bolsa, Dennis se aclara la garganta y la empuja con los nudillos. La cerveza de Mac se abre con un chasquido molesto que resuena en la sala, “qué”. A él se le escapa un sonido absurdo y lleno de exasperación. 

—La- Maldita sea, Mac, la puta bolsa, quieres abrirla.

Podría tener un cartel, un anuncio luminoso, y no conseguiría esa reacción honesta y expresiva que tiene Mac ante cualquier frase de Dennis. Es patético, en realidad. 

Su sorpresa es casi cómica, levanta la bolsa despacio.

—¿Y esto? —toda la ropa de Mac es algodón que no traspira y camisas de manga corta o peor, manga _cortada,_ cuya tela es demasiado fina. Si le sorprende de alguna manera el peso de tener algo de calidad entre las manos no lo deja entrever. No pasa nada, Dennis se ha asegurado y se ha vuelto a asegurar de que no hay tijeras a la vista en ningún lugar de la cocina.  
—La idiota de la tienda se ha confundido de bolsa, me ha dado una de más.

Lo deja en el aire, esperando que Mac lo cace. Cuando no lo hace, respira hondo y da otro trago a la cerveza, el alcohol hace que su voz suene ronca. “Puedes quedártela si quieres, a mí no me vale.”

Mac la saca de la bolsa con extremo cuidado y movimientos torpes. En quince años de amistad, de lo que sea que tengan en ese grupo, no deja de sorprenderle la manera en la que Mac pasa de derrochar energía a esa calma practicada como si fuera tan fácil como apretar un interruptor. Puede ver los engranajes moviéndose en su cabeza, cuadra y chasquea la mandíbula y Dennis pone los ojos en blanco cuando llega, inevitable: “no sé si es mi color”.

—A nadie le queda mal el azul, Mac.  
—Claro, sí. 

Dennis brinda en el aire hacia nadie en particular, y Mac mide la longitud de las mangas de la camisa. 

 

*

 

Mac se pone la camisa al menos una vez. 

(Se dobla las mangas, se revuelve dentro de la tela. Ahora la camisa apesta a colonia barata, un desafortunado efecto secundario, pero a Dennis casi no se le revuelve el estómago cuando roza accidentalmente la espalda de Mac y le nota destensarse bajo el contacto, así que apoya la palma completa contra el espacio que hay justo encima de su cintura y piensa _ah_.) 

 

*

 

A pesar de todo, las camisas terribles no dejan de entrar en su casa. 

Un día entre chupitos de whiskey Dee le mira muy seria y le dice “son basura, Dennis, tenemos que aceptar que nuestros amigos son basura”, como si fuera algo que a Dennis le costase entender. Si tuviera que remontarse al instituto, podría incluso decir que su relación está intrínsecamente relacionada con la basura. Que la primera vez que vio a Mac, se había abierto la rodilla contra un contenedor a la salida de clase, que tenía una bolsa de hachís en el regazo y los vaqueros manchados de sangre reseca, restos de orín de perro en la pernera. 

Saber no es lo mismo que entender y no es lo mismo que reaccionar y saber no quiere decir que no haya un millón de alarmas saltando, ensordecedoras, cada vez que están el uno al lado del otro. Cuando entran a un restaurante, cuando siente la necesidad de erguirse un poco más alto, un poco más derecho y callarse un comentario denigrante, porque en comparación- Porque la gente mira, claro que la gente- Por un lado, duda que fuera algo que el limitado cerebro femenino de Dee fuera a comprender. Por otro tiene, si bien no la clase, al menos la certeza de que se crió bajo sus mismos estándares educativos. Quiere decir, _maldita sea, Dee, no entiendes nada,_ pero lo que dice es “pero no nosotros”. 

Dee resopla y le sirve otro chupito. “No, claro que no. Nunca dirías que trabajo en un bar si me vieras por la calle, hay que mantener cierta imagen.” 

Dennis entorna la mirada y apoya la barbilla contra la barra. “No diría que trabajas en nada.”

—Claro que no, es una cosa muy consciente. Cuando vas a alcanzar el estrellato tienes que cultivar un aura, cierto status. Esto lleva mucho esfuerzo. 

Suspira. “Ah, Dee”, pero se siente generoso y la realidad tirará a Dee contra el suelo mucho antes que un Dennis Reynolds borracho. Podría, pero Dee es monstruosamente fuerte, con el impulso y aerodinamismo de sus articulaciones gigantes. 

—Pero tú —el rostro de Dee se contorna en una mueca al dar el siguiente trago, directamente desde la botella—. Tú vives con Ronnie la Rata, amigo. 

Y quiere decir _no me lo recuerdes,_ pero en su lugar vomita en el suelo. 

 

*

 

La siguiente vez se trata de un regalo formal, una compra impulsiva cuya euforia tarda aproximadamente el tiempo que tiene de volver a Paddy’s y ver a Mac devorando un burrito y limpiándose los dedos en la camiseta en disiparse. Deja la cazadora encima de la barra y esconde la bolsa debajo, no hay nadie atendiendo (tampoco hay clientes). Se abre una cerveza y se sienta frente a Mac, que levanta la cabeza con la mirada de un hombre que apenas ha sobrevivido a esta resaca. Está cogiendo peso y tiene restos de salsa picante en la comisura de los labios, Dennis arruga la nariz mientras le da un trago a su cerveza. “¿No es un poco tarde para la comida? Dee está a punto de dar a luz, no sé cuál es tu excusa.”

Mac posee un total de dos conjuntos que considera elegantes para sus cenas mensuales. De hecho, cualquier cosa que vaya más allá de su gabardina negra (una variable extraña en una larga lista de fiascos) cae en saco roto. Acudir con él a cualquier tienda de ropa tiene asociado su propio historial de experiencias bochornosas asociado. Así que no, gracias, el escenario Pretty Woman es uno que no va a volver a repetirse en su relación. 

Es la razón por la que elige una camisa beige con un patrón discreto y elegante que Mac va a odiar con casi total seguridad. 

—Baja el tono, quieres, cuando estás enfadado se te pone voz de pito. 

Dennis parpadea, “eso es”, carraspea, “espero que te atragantes”. Mac se encoge de hombros y le quita la cerveza de las manos. “¿No hay nadie trabajando hoy?” Mac sacude los hombros de nuevo, la caja está medio vacía, Dee está vomitando fetos en alguna parte y hace tres días que no ve a Frank, lo cual es todo un logro y una bendición. Se desliza hasta caer del taburete, “genial, recuérdame que hablemos de esta nueva política de vacaciones”. 

Mac frunce el ceño y se lleva un dedo a los labios. 

 

*

 

La camisa se pasa cinco semanas en el fondo de su armario. 

Una vez pasada la inercia del momento, no está seguro de cómo proceder. Está tentado de preguntar a Dee cómo hacían de pequeños, el secreto de dar algo sin esperar nada a cambio, pero eso no es del todo cierto. No recuerda un sólo regalo de sus padres que no llevase asociado un código oculto, una balanza entre su hermana y él, algo caro y precioso y frágil que no estuviera enfocado a ser un poquito más, un poquito mejor. Cuando pare le regala un corrector de ojeras testado en animales (nunca se puede tener el suficiente cuidado), y Dee le dice “gracias, Dennis, eres un mierdas” y finge que va a tirarlo, incluso cuando sabe que no lo hará, algo tiene que hacer con su cara. El acto en sí no le supone un esfuerzo titánico; no le provoca nauseas, ni le hace sentir expuesto, ni hace que se plantee volver a la tienda y gritar hasta que acepten una devolución de más de treinta días o llamen a la policía. 

El cuarto martes del mes, Mac insiste e insiste en pedir pizza y alquilar Commando. No se calla en todo el trayecto en el coche, “ni siquiera nos cogen el teléfono en esa pizzería, tío, creo que nos han marcado” “podría hacer pizza, no es difícil”. Los nudillos de Dennis están blancos de tanto apretar el volante y agradece la manera en la que las dos cervezas anteriores amortiguan el constante repiqueteo de la voz de Mac. “No es que sea difícil, es- Es el _principio_ del asunto.” Dennis no se hace su propia comida si puede evitarlo. Joder, Dennis no come sólido si puede evitarlo. 

—Y el principio del asunto es…  
—Que no- Quiénes se creen que son, eh, Mac. ¿Cuántos clientes pueden tener? ¿Seis? Me niego a volver a un sitio que trata así a su clientela, Mac, no tienen ninguna clase. Y desde luego me niego a hacer una pizza de masa precocinada y qué, echarle trozos de queso barato. No merece mi tiempo, ni mi esfuerzo. 

Mac pone los ojos en blanco mientras Dennis miente como un bellaco, porque claro que lo hace, claro que lo hará, _pero._ “Tío” y alarga la i con ganas, la alarga hasta la saciedad. A veces Dennis quiere cogerle y apretarle la cabeza contra la ventanilla del coche hasta que deje de utilizar esa voz de monaguillo, de replicar hasta que Dennis cede ante el desgaste, hasta que dejan de marcarles como personas non-gratas en cualquier sitio como si fuera un foco enorme que le sigue por la calle. 

El punto intermedio es una botella de vodka, un tanque de palomitas y una discusión de media hora hasta que alcanzan un compromiso en Tango y Cash, película para la que no esperaba excesiva resistencia, teniendo en cuenta- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de Mac, que pasa más tiempo con el bol de palomitas en el regazo que atendiendo a la conversación. Hay todo un cojín vacío junto al reposabrazos y cuando Mac trae el zumo de naranja se sienta y Dennis tiene que reajustarse; se encaja como una pieza de tetris, espalda estirada contra el respaldo del sofá y las piernas sobre la mesa. Hace demasiado calor para la camiseta de manga larga, especialmente con la masa que es Mac pegado de pantorrilla a hombros contra él, pero huele a lager y a su gel de ducha de avena, que roba cada vez que Dennis deja el bote mínimamente a la vista. Y cada vez que pasa Dennis piensa _bien, vale_ y deja que sus dedos vaguen perezosos sobre la rodilla de Mac y hasta el bol de palomitas, un deje que comenzó hace tiempo con la idea de forzar esa tensión repentina que se forma en la espalda de Mac y luego como algo que se le escapa cuando está cansado y necesita asegurarse de que aún hay cosas sólidas a su alrededor. Mac se mete un puñado de palomitas en la boca, mastica con la boca abierta y tan sonoro que Dennis cree que se va a romper los dientes. 

Está a punto de sujetarle del borde de la mandíbula para pararlo, como un cosquilleo que ha ido acumulando tensión desde que subieron en el coche o desde que compró la camisa y para el que necesita presionar el botón de pausa durante un momento, antes de que pase algo terrible o peor, muy vergonzoso. Es el momento que Mac elige para girarse sobre sí mismo, hundir la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y respirar cerca de su oído con una sonrisa bobalicona. “¿Todo bien?” y Dennis reconoce el tono como los restos de otra frase que venía de antes, una anécdota o un chiste o una pregunta. Asiente tenso y muy despacio y se despega para coger su vaso de vodka. 

 

*

 

Llega un punto en el que flagelarse por su falta de método deja de tener sentido. Podría haber elegido una fecha representativa: su aniversario de mudanza, por ejemplo. Algo significativo y con lo que asegurarse de que Mac se sintiera lo suficientemente culpable por no haber pensado en ello como para recibir su apoyo en los siguientes cuatro arbitramentos del grupo. Mac, con su idiotez y su enamoramiento obvio, que es tan fácil de explotar. 

Lo ideal sería, por supuesto, haber recreado una situación similar al momento de la compra. Alguna en la que Dennis sintiese algo parecido al afecto o al orgullo, pero por supuesto no es algo que ocurra. Lo único que hace Mac en las últimas semanas es convertirse lentamente en una mole, y a estas alturas Dennis duda siquiera de que la camisa le vaya a caber en los brazos. 

Se decide en un día inconsecuente y tiene el sentido común de levantarse una hora antes a vaciar los frascos de colonia de Mac y cambiar el contenido por agua perfumada. Para cuando Mac se arrastra de la cama con unos pantalones de chándal que dejan al descubierto una más que evidente acumulación de grasa en su estómago, Dennis tiene un bol de cereales delante y la caja con el regalo junto a él en el sofá. Se le cierra el estómago sólo con verle, quiere sentirse mejor en comparación pero lo único que se siente es cansado y mayor y consciente de sus ojeras y piel seca. 

—Te he comprado una cosa. 

Se le atragantan las palabras cuando las dice. Se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua a pesar de que estarán secos más tarde. Frente a él Mac tiene el pelo alborotado, se estira y la camiseta se estira con él. Dennis no puede evitar seguir el contorno de sus brazos y la hilera de pecas que se pierde bajo la tela. 

—Me has comprado una cosa.  
—Un regalo, te he hecho un regalo, sí. 

Mac le mira como si hubiera otra persona, no Dennis, ocupando el asiento en el sofá. Le recuerda a la manera en la que le miró cuando se tiñó el pelo y se quemó parte de la piel, una cosa confusa e incrédula. Pero es Mac el que debería estar avergonzado y sentirse ridículo esta vez, así que le tiende la caja y se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Mac se deja caer junto a él, ojos enrojecidos del sueño y tirando del papel como si fuera una batalla personal. Se para a mirarle de reojo cada pocos segundos, así que Dennis coge su bol y su cuchara y remueve los cereales con rabia contenida hasta que se diluyen en la leche. No se debería tardar tanto en abrir una caja, cree, incluso con un intelecto difícil como el de Mac. Sin levantar la vista distingue cómo arrastra el índice por el cuello de la camisa, perfectamente doblada aún, y quiere decir _la vas a llenar de grasa._

Hay días, como este, que odia en exceso. Que hay algo que se acumula durante semanas y se escapa por las grietas por mucho que quiera retenerlo dentro. 

—No tienes que dar las gracias. 

Esto parece sacar a Mac de su trance, aún con el cuello de la camisa entre índice y pulgar. _Lo vas a desgastar._

—¿Perdón?  
—Lo habitual cuando te hacen un regalo, ya sabes. 

Mac se ríe grave, desde el fondo de la garganta. Le vibra todo el pecho, vibra junto a Dennis. “Joder, tienes que ser imbécil hasta cuando tienes un detalle.” 

—Puedo devolverla si no la quieres.  
—¿Qué? No —la aparta del alcance de Dennis, que se ha movido antes de darse cuenta. Si a Mac le molesta que esté demasiado cerca no lo deja entrever, pero probablemente no le molesta. No si no hablan de ello o se detienen demasiado tiempo a pensarlo—. Es mía, me la has regalado, ya no me la puedes quitar. 

Hace ademán de cogerla de nuevo y Mac puede ser una montaña, pero se escurre como una sabandija. Es fácil imaginárselo con diez años, mucho antes de que Dennis le conociera, revolcándose entre la porquería con Charlie y tentando a la suerte con el tétanos. Mac lanza el codo en uno de sus movimientos epilépticos y choca directo contra la nariz de Dennis. No escucha el crac, gracias a dios, pero duele lo suficiente y sabe lo suficiente a metálico como para que se levante en un bote. “¡Joder, Mac!”

Dennis se agarra el puente de la nariz con una mano, se limpia los restos de sangre con la manga de la camiseta de pijama. A Mac le tiemblan las manos cuando se levanta, se le cae la camisa al suelo y le agarra de ambos lados del cuello, le levanta la mandíbula con el pulgar. 

—Mierda, te he hecho daño.  
—¿Tú crees? —su voz suena hueca y cuando habla su cabeza retumba.  
—¡Ya sabes que no controlo mi fuerza, no tenías que haberme agarrado!

Los pulgares de Mac se clavan en el cuello de su mandíbula: tiene las manos suaves, lo cual no hace más que confirmar la sospecha de que roba su crema hidratante constantemente. “¿Tiene mala pinta?” pregunta, cuando nota la respiración de Mac casi pegada a su mejilla. Está tan concentrado que la frente se le llena de arrugas, arquea las cejas. “No lo sé, tu nariz nunca ha tenido muy buena pinta,” le da un golpecito en la frente con el nudillo y Dennis pone los ojos en blanco. Nota el temblor en el labio antes que el gruñido en el fondo de la garganta, intenta tragarse la primera carcajada por orgullo, pero Mac está demasiado cerca y le infecta, la risa se cuela líquida en él, en pequeñas convulsiones que se escapan por las rendijas. Empuja a Mac lejos con una mano y la deja apoyada contra su hombro como si fuera una barrera, _aquí, de aquí no pasas,_ y sacude la cabeza sin soltarse el puente de la nariz; su reacción tiene un punto de histeria que, espera, sólo perciba él. 

—Madre mía, quédate la puta camisa. 

 

*

 

Mac se pone la camisa un total de tres veces. 

La primera es durante una visita a su padre, dato que Dennis conoce porque Mac siente la necesidad de hablar de ello incansablemente durante todo su turno. La segunda es durante una de sus cenas mensuales, está completamente afeitado y se ha hecho la raya a un lado, a todos los efectos está completamente ridículo. La tercera, acaban en un bar del centro a las cinco de la mañana y una zorra está desabrochándole el botón del cuello. 

Toda la escena es incómoda de ver por varias razones, la primera de ellas es que Dennis queda pendiente de Charlie y así no es como funciona su dinámica. Charlie es buen chaval, pero es trabajo de Mac o, en su defecto, de Frank. Desestabilizar la dinámica de grupo sólo trae problemas. En segundo lugar, cualquier encuentro de Mac con alguien del sexo opuesto es patético y doloroso, por no mencionar que la chica no es ni siquiera un seis. Seis y medio, como mucho. Puestos a llevar la negación hasta el extremo, por qué no fracasar al menos con un nivel muy superior a ti. 

Charlie está tan borracho que le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros para sostenerse, es como tener colgado a un niño pequeño. 

—Esto es un accidente de tráfico. 

Dennis se da cuenta de que está mirando también. Dennis está mirando demasiado. Deja escapar un pequeño sonido de aprobación, “al menos sabemos qué sitios tenemos que evitar, es evidente que ninguna de estas chicas tiene criterio”. Charlie dice “amén” y le pone un chupito de whiskey delante y luego otro. 

Una hora más tarde está muy decidido a arrancar el coche, Charlie está dormido en el asiento trasero y Mac se cuelga de su espalda como un orangután. Toda la camisa huele a perfume y la barba le raspa en la nuca mientras intenta abrir la puerta. A Dennis se le escapa la risa floja, parte del frío y parte del cansancio y demasiado alcohol en el estómago vacío. Está el roce de la barba y está seguro de que hay unos labios ahí después, pero no puede dejar de reírse mientras intenta abrir la puerta del coche. Se gira sobre sí mismo, Mac está tan borracho que no se sostiene, que se apoya contra el Range Rover con ambas manos a los lados de los hombros de Dennis. 

Mac y Dennis viven en ese estado constante de _casi_ que debe resultar insostenible a la larga. Que si Mac no fuera Mac, y si Dennis- Si Dennis no le odiase tan profundamente. 

Le apoya la nariz contra la mejilla, tiene los labios helados pero da igual porque no es un beso. Es una especie de choque, justo fuera de la comisura de sus labios, un chiste mal contado. Dennis respira hondo y se lleva todo el perfume de la camisa y de la gomina asquerosa de Mac. 

 

*

La habitación de Mac es lamentable. Incluso sin el peso de su evidente homosexualidad, sería imposible que una mujer pusiera un pie allí dentro y no huyera despavorida. Hay una disonancia entre el cuarto de Mac, cuya posesión más personal es la Biblia de la mesilla y las seis copias de Men’s Health bajo el colchón, y el resto del apartamento. 

Al principio, Dennis entra con cuidado. Aprende dónde está cada cosa, las pocas que hay, evita tocar nada que pueda quedar descolocado. Sabe que Mac entra en su habitación porque la ropa doblada aparece allí cada semana, su puerta abierta cuando la deja cerrada, sus discos descolocados y sus cintas de vídeo fuera de la caja. Hay un punto en su relación en el que asume que si Mac puede entrar a cascársela en su cama, Dennis debería tener derecho a lo mismo. 

No ocurre, no cree que pudiera levantarla con el cuadro de la Vírgen María mirando. Desde luego, no se trata de una habitación que invite a nada que no sea colgarse de la lámpara hasta morir lentamente asfixiado. 

Lo que ocurre es revolver los cajones de ropa, repasar los subrayados de la Biblia, cambiar las bombillas por otras nuevas de luz blanca, luz de hospital, la que sabe que le taladra la cabeza de resaca. 

Lo que ocurre es que una tarde, Mac le detiene mientras hace inventario y le dice “eh, ¿no es esa mi camisa?” y Dennis se mira de arriba a abajo, con una camisa azul que es demasiado grande y lleva arremangada por encima de los codos. 

 

*

 

Hay días en los que odia menos a Mac. 

Días tontos en los que todo es demasiado brillante y no le importa tocar y estar cerca y tampoco le importa cómo la mirada de Mac cae contra sus labios para luego rehuirle. 

En los días estúpidos, puede jugar a ese juego. 

Se estira a lo largo del sofá, con los gemelos sobre el apoyabrazos y la espalda plana contra los cojines. Un sofá que queda pequeño para tres personas, pero al parecer grande para dos. Dejan el televisor encendido de fondo, siempre sin sonido. A esas horas sólo hay anuncios porno y Mac se sienta en el suelo, junto al brazo que le cuelga del cojín. Se enciende un porro y da una calada larga, interminable, mientras el salón se llena de un olor denso y dulzón. Cuando le pasa el cigarillo, el roce de la punta de sus dedos le hace cosquillas.

Esos días es como si sus nervios estuvieran alerta, nota todo con más fuerza. No la maría, que le sabe a ceniza y le deja la boca pastosa, pero sí la manera en la que le pesan las manos después, cuando le devuelve el cigarrillo. Hunde los dedos en el pelo de Mac, entre los mechones que se quedan rígidos con la gomina. 

Sería el momento en el que tendrían que apartarse, pero lejos de eso, Mac echa la cabeza hacia atrás, gimotea suave cuando Dennis le araña el cuero cabelludo. Se gira sobre sí mismo en el sofá, se encoge hasta que puede dejar caer la mano a lo largo de la garganta de Mac sin que sea un esfuerzo titánico y colar las yemas de los dedos por el cuello de la camiseta. 

 

*

 

Hay días en los que el odio que tiene a Mac es una fuerza imparable, que le arrolla por pura inercia. 

De las cenizas de su apartamento salvan aproximadamente una bolsa de ropa y un rosario que es sorprendentemente ignífugo. “Mantengo que tu habitación era como echarle leña a la hoguera”, le gustaría sentir algo de lástima por el piso, en lugar de eso hay un agujero en la boca de su estómago que se transforma, inevitablemente, en bilis en cada una de sus frases. 

Dennis se niega a pasar el resto de Acción de Gracias en el piso de Dee, no cuando aún se están quitando la ceniza de encima. Esa noche y la siguiente duermen en el bar y Mac tiene el rosario entre las manos, Dennis lleva una camisa que le viene grande y apesta a colonia. Echan un par de sacos de dormir en el suelo de la oficina, la única parte de Paddy’s que está limpia a estas alturas. 

—¿Mi habitación? Había alcohol como fundar una bodega sólo en tu cuarto.  
—No echemos culpas.  
—Cerraste la puerta tú.  
—Y no hemos tenido que arrastrarnos a disculparnos con nadie, de nada. 

Mac le golpea con la cuerda del rosario y las cuentas le golpean en la nariz. Se queda en silencio unos segundos, antes de enganchar el meñique en el hueco de uno de los botones de la camisa. “Esto es mío.”

—¿También vamos a repartirnos los bienes ahora? Joder, Mac. 

Rueda para atrapar la mano de Mac entre su cuello y su hombro, si quiere librarse del agarre no lo hace con ganas. 

—Sólo digo-  
—Qué, qué quieres decir —Mac frunce el ceño—. No pienses tan fuerte, a ver si te vas a hacer daño.

Esta vez sí retira el brazo de debajo de Dennis, da un tirón violento y dramático. Dennis se reacomoda de nuevo, hace una bola de la bolsa de ropa que han robado de la ruina que es su piso y apoya la oreja contra ella. 

—¿Hace falta que seas tan subnormal ahora mismo? Lo mismo a ti te da igual quedarte sin casa, pero-

Se frena ahí, Dennis quiere que siga, sólo para echarle en cara los últimos diez años de pagar sus facturas, su comida, su _sueldo_. Le golpea en el hombro con el puño cerrado, es como darse contra una pared. Mac cierra los ojos, boca arriba, respira hondo. Deja el puño cerrado, apoyado contra él, porque le tiembla la mano y se nota menos así, cuando hay algo sólido al lado, y ahora mismo no se le ocurre nada más sólido que Mac. 

Mac le agarra de la muñeca y el temblor se diluye en parte, aprieta primero el hueso de la muñeca y después sobre los nudillos con el pulgar. 

Dennis aprovecha, están algo cercano a sobrios, algo cercano a caer en coma y a ser honestos, incluso si Mac nunca va a tener los cojones de decir lo que piensa y Dennis siempre va a tirar, tirar, tirar, hasta que salgan a golpes. Se acerca y le estira del cuello de la camiseta, Mac se deja llevar sin resistencia. Lo mismo lo ha roto, ya, lo mismo este es el punto. Es sorprendentemente satisfactorio. 

Se apoyan frente contra frente, Dennis respira pesado e irregular. “Este no cuenta,” dice, está tan cerca de los labios de Mac que casi no le ve asentir, lo nota como un escalofrío, algo parecido a las luces amarillentas de Paddy titilando por encima. Mac está casi encima, dentro del puzzle que son ahora mismo en el suelo, en el que Dennis aguanta el peso contra un hombro y se ancla con la mano en la nuca de Mac. Hay demasiado espacio para que se retire ahora, cuente o no cuente, así que cuela el pulgar detrás de su oreja y hunde los dedos en el pelo. “¿Mac?” y el sonido que recibe es casi el de un animalillo herido, se sentiría culpable por cerrar el espacio y tragárselo si no supiera que no van a hablar de eso al día siguiente, o en los próximos cinco minutos. 

Cuando se separa, Dennis tiene los nudillos blancos y Mac está tan tenso que cree que no está respirando. 

Rueda para apoyar la espalda al completo en el suelo, se frota el rostro con una mano. Cuando no funciona, se tapa los ojos con el antebrazo y le dice “apaga la luz, quieres”, y escucha los diferentes intentos de lanzamiento de botella hasta que una da contra el interruptor antes de hacerse añicos. Se le escapa una carcajada y sacude la cabeza antes de esconderse en el saco de dormir, enredándose en una camisa que le viene grande.


End file.
